1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air guide mechanism and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine and a printer employing an electro photonic system is structured such that, for example, electrostatic latent images formed on sensitive drums are developed by their associated developing devices (developing machines) using a developer to form toner images on the sensitive drums, and, the toner images formed on the sensitive drums are then transferred and fixed onto a recording medium conveyed from a sheet supply portion, thereby forming images.
In this type of image forming apparatus, in the box unit, there are incorporated various members (heating elements) such as a fixing device for generating heat when the apparatus is in operation. In view of this, there is provided an air suction fan (an air fan unit) which introduces the air into the box unit to cool the heating elements.